Destinée
by Neliia
Summary: [OS - Sterek] Ecrit dans le cadre d'un défi Halloween ! Après le massacre de sa famille, Derek fuit la dictature imposée par Gérard Argent. Il cherche à retrouver ses sœurs, sans savoir si elles sont encore en vie. Entre solitude et espoir, les jours se ressemblent, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la connaissance d'un certain magicien.


_Salut les louveteaux ! Pour ceux qui suivent Brownie, je vous avais parlé d'une surprise et bien la voilà !_

_Avec **Ryopini**, **Plurielle** et **Sloe Balm**, on s'est lancé un défi pour Halloween dont voici les contraintes : le thème devait porter sur Halloween et le sous-thème était "frontière fine avec les morts". On devait écrire un Sterek de minimum mille mots. _

_J'espère que ce défi vous plaira :D N'hésitez pas à aller voir les trois autres textes sur le même thème !_

_Merci à Ryopini pour sa BL !_

* * *

_Année 12 de l'ère solaire. _

Lors de la dernière décennie, suite au décès du Roi, des combats politiques ont été intensément menés pour savoir qui régnerait sur le pays. Ils étaient menés par deux familles principales qui se disputaient le trône : les Argent et les Deaton. Si ces derniers étaient justes et bons envers tous les sujets du royaume, il n'en était pas de même pour les Argent. C'était une famille méprisable qui ne jurait que par la peur et le sang. Voyant qu'ils ne gagneraient pas le trône rapidement si rien ne changeait, les Argent décidèrent de frapper un grand coup.

Comme à leur habitude, ils travaillèrent dans l'ombre, agissant le plus discrètement possible. Il ne fallait pas que le peuple sache qu'ils étaient derrière tout cela. Au début, ce n'était que des rumeurs, des nouvelles sans fondement. Et puis, les choses sérieuses avaient commencé avec un enlèvement. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis vint ensuite un meurtre. Puis un attentat. De plus en plus de crimes, toujours plus sordides, toujours plus violents. Et à chaque fois, ils étaient revendiqués par la même organisation.

Celle des créatures magiques et surnaturelles.

L'organisation revendiquait une supériorité de naissance : les créatures ne voulaient pas être dirigées par des sans-pouvoir. Elles s'estimaient bien trop nobles et puissantes pour se soumettre à eux. Elles disaient vouloir le trône et qu'elles le prendraient, quoi qu'il leur en coûterait. Et si cela devait passer par des tueries de masse et le massacre de tous les sans-pouvoir, alors soit. Rien ne les arrêterait.

Derrière toute cette mascarade, cette sordide mise en scène, Gérard Argent, le patriarche de la famille du même nom, se frottait les mains. Il distillait la peur et la terreur grâce à des discours factices. Il lui avait suffi d'embaucher quelques créatures qui se pensaient réellement supérieures, de déclamer quelques fausses promesses et de distribuer quelques billets pour que son complot ne commence.

La population des sans-pouvoir s'était tout d'abord insurgée face au discours haineux des Argent qui traitaient ouvertement les créatures de tueurs en puissance. Puis, au fil des mois, au fur et à mesure des années, alors que les meurtres se faisaient toujours plus violents, alors que les attentats étaient de plus en plus brutaux, les personnes soutenant les créatures s'étaient faites plus rares, plus silencieuses. Finalement, quelques années plus tard, douze ans exactement après la mort du précédent Roi, Gérard Argent monta sur le trône. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une poignée de créatures, un peu d'argent et de la peur pour renverser la tendance.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et mit en place une dictature rigide en créant l'ordre des chasseurs. Au début, Gérard Argent avait imposé aux créatures de se recenser. L'ordre avait abusé de leur pouvoir, semant la terreur, punissant ceux qui n'étaient pas sur leur registre. Ensuite, l'ordre avait sévi. Sur les ordres des Argent, ils avaient traqués toutes les créatures jugées dangereuses. Celles qui avaient de la chance étaient emprisonnées. Les autres étaient froidement exécutés. Pour l'exemple. Quant aux autres, elles devaient servir les humains, sous peine d'être également exécutées. Cela avait été insidieux, assez lent pour qu'on ne le voit pas venir mais suffisamment rapide pour satisfaire les appétits gargantuesques de Gérard.

Derek Hale n'avait que quatorze ans quand sa maison fut brûlée par les chasseurs Argent. Loups-garous de naissance, les membres de sa famille avaient été considérés comme à risque. Les Hale bénéficiant d'un certain soutien auprès des populations qu'ils avaient toujours protégées, les Argent les avaient jugés trop dangereux. Ils avaient trop d'influence. Ils auraient pu fomenter une rébellion. Peut-être même questionnaient-ils les ordres de Gérard Argent dans l'ombre… Ils avaient d'ailleurs publiquement défendu la famille Deaton quand Gérard l'avait faite assassiner, trois ans après sa montée sur le trône.

Les chasseurs Argent avaient alors rassemblé tous les membres Hale dans la maison, les enfermant dans un cercle de sorbier -infranchissable pour les loups-garous- et les avaient brûlés vifs. Comprenant qu'ils étaient pris au piège, les adultes s'étaient tous transformés avant de rassembler autour des enfants. Du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, ils les avaient gardés à l'abri, les protégeant de leurs corps qui brûlaient puis se régénéraient sans cesse, grâce à leur pouvoirs lupins. Cela avait semblé durer des heures. Quand, enfin, les quelques rescapés de ce génocide familial avaient entendu les humains armés s'approcher d'eux, ils avaient extirpés les enfants, priant pour que le cercle ait été brisé par le passage des chasseurs. Ils leur avaient sommé de courir, les protégeant une dernière fois en se battant avec autant de hargne que leurs corps calcinés leur permettaient.

Derek s'était extirpé, légèrement blessé. Il avait couru pour sauver sa vie, poussé par la peur et le désespoir, désireux de ne pas subir ce que venait de vivre sa famille. Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu Laura et Cora être sorties du tas de chair humaine mais il ne s'était pas arrêté. Il avait couru pour vivre. Il avait couru pour sauver sa peau. Il avait couru pour fuir aussi loin que possible ces chasseurs qui terrifiaient l'adolescent qu'il était, perdant de vue ses sœurs. Il avait couru jusqu'à ce que les détonations des coups de feu cessent de résonner à ses oreilles.

**Ω**

Aujourd'hui, Derek avait vingt-huit ans et il était toujours en cavale. Il ne sursautait plus au moindre bruit. La nuit, il ne se réveillait plus toutes les heures en entendant le bois de maison brûler. Il avait pris confiance, entraînant ses instincts, contrôlant ses émotions. Il faisait tout pour vivre le plus discrètement possible, loin des radars des chasseurs et des Argent. Il vivait la plupart du temps dans des quartiers mal famés, évitant les pièges de sorbier installés dans les centres des grandes villes. Il avait arrêté de sourire. Il ne riait plus. Il était seul. Terriblement seul et renfermé. Quelque part, le feu l'avait tué lui aussi finalement. Il ne restait en lui qu'un désir de vengeance et le sentiment acide de l'abandon. Il essayait d'aider ses congénères mais c'était toujours difficile et risqué. Plus d'une fois, il avait failli y laisser la vie. Plus d'une fois, il avait échoué, devant fuir de nouveau, ravivant ses blessures et ses traumatismes passés.

Ce qui le maintenait en vie était le fol espoir que ses sœurs soient toujours vivantes. Qu'elles n'aient pas été abattues comme des chiens en essayant de fuir le massacre, et que, comme lui, elles aient survécu. Glaner des informations étaient laborieux, difficile. Il fallait se constituer un réseau, montrer qu'on était digne d'une certaine confiance, rendre service et enfin, on pouvait espérer avoir un début de renseignement.

C'est après avoir aidé au sauvetage d'une Kitsune de foudre, une certaine Kira, que Derek avait pu approcher Scott McCall, un loup-garou alpha, actif dans la résistance. Selon ses informations, il avait des indications qui pourraient l'aider à retrouver ses sœurs, si toutefois ces dernières étaient encore en vie. Un soir, bien après le couvre-feu, Derek et Scott s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient échangé une poignée de main ferme, regard vermeil contre yeux bleus. L'alpha avait hoché la tête, comme si ce qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Derek l'avait satisfait, puis l'avait entraîné plus loin dans la forêt, pour davantage de prudence.

"- Tu cherches une personne pour retrouver quelqu'un à ce qu'on m'a dit ?"

Derek hocha sèchement la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de donner de détails même s'il sentait que pour acquérir la confiance de Scott, il faudrait qu'il se livre un minimum. Il desserra les lèvres pour compléter sa réponse :

"- Je cherche des membres de ma famille."

Scott sembla chercher ses mots.

"- Je connais quelqu'un. Il pourrait sûrement t'aider. Le problème c'est qu'il est recherché. Enfin… Plus que nous. Vraiment très recherché. Il n'en existe plus beaucoup des comme lui et il est extrêmement précieux pour la résistance donc on ne l'approche pas comme ça.

\- Je vois."

Derek était frustré de la réponse, même s'il pouvait totalement comprendre que l'intérêt du groupe passait avant le sien. Scott paraissait gêné de devoir lui dire non pour le moment.

"- Après, tu as sauvé Kira, ma compagne, et c'est une raison suffisante pour moi, mais je ne suis pas seul à décider alors…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase alors qu'une tierce personne disait :

"- C'est bon Scott."

À l'entente de son prénom, l'alpha se redressa instantanément, abasourdi, tandis que Derek se tint prêt à combattre. Même si Scott semblait connaître le nouvel arrivant, Derek resta sur ses gardes. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et cela ne le mettait pas en confiance. Le loup avait l'habitude de compter sur ses sens et les voir aussi facilement contournés le mettait mal à l'aise. Scott fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de l'inconnu, semblant mi-énervé mi-dépité :

"- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais rester sur le camp !"

Le susnommé roula des yeux, visiblement exaspéré. Il murmura pour lui-même, bien que les oreilles lupines comprirent aisément :

"- Rester en prison oui…"

Stiles sourit ensuite plus franchement avant de répondre :

"- En sécurité oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui m'a appelé."

Il désigna le loup du doigt qui fronça les sourcils. Stiles roula des yeux et fit un geste vague de la main comme pour balayer rapidement son explication :

"- Oui enfin _"appelé"_ disons que mon pouvoir a répondu à ton appel. Tu n'a pas cherché à me joindre dans le genre, euh… Ouais, enfin bref, passons, je m'égare."

Stiles respira profondément pour se recentrer. Il avait malheureusement trop l'habitude de se perdre en suivant ses pensées qui allaient dans tous les sens. Il sourit avant de reprendre :

"- Stiles, magicien recherché de son état et aidant la veuve et l'orphelin, blablabla. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

Derek avait croisé les bras, visiblement dubitatif. Est-ce que l'enfant désinvolte en face de lui était vraiment le magicien protégé par la résistance en mesure de l'aider à contacter sa famille ? Sérieusement ? Malgré la présence de l'alpha, il se redressa, bombant son torse pour imposer sa présence. Visiblement peu impressionné, Stiles s'adossa à un arbre avant d'insister du regard, attendant sa réponse. L'oméga desserra les dents pour répondre froidement :

"- Derek Hale."

Une lueur de compréhension sembla passer dans le regard du magicien mais le loup ne savait pas s'il l'avait imaginée. Stiles hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Scott :

"- C'est bon Scotty, tu peux nous laisser."

Le loup eut un sourire triste avant de secouer la tête :

"- Tu sais que je peux pas faire ça Stiles."

Le susnommé soupira en se frottant la nuque, visiblement énervé.

"- Alors on l'amène."

L'alpha ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le magicien l'arrêta d'une main. Son ton était plus sec, plus froid, alors que Derek sentait le sentiment de lassitude dégagée par Stiles.

"- Non Scott, c'est bon. Je me porte garant de lui. Il a besoin d'aide et je peux la lui apporter. Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne trouvera personne d'autre parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis le seul magicien encore en vie dans ce putain de Royaume. Alors c'est bon Scott. Il peut venir."

Le discours sentait l'amertume, la frustration et la colère et l'oméga aurait aimé en savoir plus. Stiles se tourna vers Derek et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le loup revint sur ce qu'il avait pensé. Les yeux du magicien en avaient visiblement trop vu malgré son apparence juvénile. Le loup décroisa les bras et son visage se fit moins sévère. Visiblement, il l'avait jugé trop vite. Scott soupira, quelque peu énervé de voir son autorité sapée de la sorte. Derek se demanda si ce n'était pas habituel car l'alpha esquissa un sourire avant de secouer la tête, désabusé.

"- Comme tu voudras. Tant que tu n'oublies pas où sont tes priorités…"

Le regard du magicien se fit plus dur et il détourna brusquement le visage. Derek vit tout de même qu'il se mordait la lèvre, comme pour retenir sa réponse. L'oméga ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne voulait prendre le parti de personne. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de l'aide pour trouver sa famille.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans la forêt de manière hasardeuse, si bien que Derek se demanda si les deux hommes savaient où ils allaient. Cependant, ces derniers paraissaient confiants et calmes, malgré l'absence apparente de logique. Enfin, après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marche rapide, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un buisson. Stiles se dirigea vers le loup brun avant de lui demander sa main. Délicatement, le magicien passa un doigt sur sa paume, dessinant quelque chose. Quand il eut fini, Derek pouvait voir une porte là où, l'instant d'avant, ne se trouvaient que des feuilles. Le magicien fit un sourire avant de dire doucement :

"- Un glyphe d'entrée."

Derek hocha la tête pour le remercier et Stiles sourit plus franchement. Le loup se laissa guider encore pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant qu'ils n'aperçoivent enfin les premières habitations. Elles étaient petites, visiblement faites avec des matériaux de récupération et, le plus important, elles étaient discrètes, se fondant dans le décor. En plus de cela, le village entier était protégé par les pouvoirs de Stiles. Un homme arriva en courant, visiblement affolé et se précipita devant Scott.

"- Scott, je suis désolé, il est parti, je n'ai rien vu venir et…"

Le nouveau venu semblait extrêmement gêné et l'alpha mit une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

"- C'est bon Isaac, je sais qu'il n'est pas facile à garder."

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir la grimace de Stiles face à ces mots. Isaac, quant à lui, soupira de soulagement avant de froncer les sourcils devant le magicien.

"- Stiles, ne me refais plus jamais ça !"

Le châtain eut un mouvement négligé du bras avant de répondre, désinvolte :

"- Ouais ouais, désolé Isaac !"

Derek se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout mais ne dit rien. Le regard du bouclé passa rapidement sur lui et il parut surpris. Pourtant, il se tut, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas poser de questions dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cela aurait pu être vu par l'alpha comme une manière de remettre ses ordres en question. Le chef de meute se tourna vers Stiles :

"- Stiles, dis-moi, à quoi ça sert que je t'assigne un gardien si tu lui files entre les doigts à la moindre occasion ?"

Le magicien fronça les sourcils, énervé, avant de siffler :

"- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gardien. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin et je n'en aurais pas besoin."

Scott soupira avant de secouer la tête, réprobateur :

"- Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque de te faire capturer Stiles, tu le sais bien. Sans toi, la résistance est vulnérable."

Loin de le calmer, cela eut le don de faire exploser le magicien.

"- Des risques, j'en prends tous les jours dans ce putain de village Scott, et tu le sais très bien !"

Il ne laissa pas le loisir à l'alpha de répondre et fit demi-tour, faisant un bref signe de main à Derek pour qu'il le suive. Ce dernier avait observé le débat d'un œil attentif mais distant. Il avait sa propre opinion sur ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Cela n'était pas son combat. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de l'aide. Alors il tourna les talons et suivit le châtain jusqu'à une maison au centre du village. Il pouvait sentir les effluves de rage et de tristesse sortir par vagues de Stiles. Une tristesse qui lui collait à la peau. Une tristesse qui ne datait visiblement pas d'hier.

Une fois dans la maison, le magicien l'invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé miteux alors que lui-même s'affalait sur un fauteuil. Derek ne dit rien, attendant que son hôte prenne la parole le premier :

"- Désolé pour… tout ça. C'est malheureusement devenu récurrent ces derniers temps. Je ne suis pas un loup mais je supporte mal l'enfermement et Scott a tendance à l'oublier trop aisément."

Derek hocha la tête avant de dire prudemment :

"- Je comprends."

Lui-même n'aurait pas supporté d'être dans cette situation et il aurait tout fait pour ne pas être enfermé ni devenir esclave. Alors oui, il avait de l'empathie pour ce magicien emprisonné dans une cage dorée pour le bien commun. Stiles se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de demander :

"- Alors, tu voulais de l'aide, c'est bien cela ?"

Derek hocha la tête avant de déglutir. Il n'aimait pas parler du drame arrivé à sa famille.

"- Oui. Je cherche à savoir si mes sœurs sont en vie. Elles… Je ne les ai plus revues depuis…"

La gorge nouée, Derek ne put finir sa phrase. Il croisa les bras, comme pour se protéger et Stiles lui sourit de manière apaisante.

"- Derek Hale. Oui, je sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait à toi et ta famille. Je suis désolé."

Le loup accepta ses mots en hochant la tête, se détendant légèrement. Stiles était énergique et agréable et sa présence mettait Derek à l'aise. Le magicien demanda doucement :

"- Est-ce que tu aurais encore des objets leur appartenant en ta possession ? Quelque chose qui me permettrait de les localiser peut-être ?"

Le loup secoua la tête :

"- Non, je… Je n'ai plus rien."

Stiles se gratta la nuque avant de dire :

"- Ouais, je suis désolé. Excuse-moi c'était une question bête, je n'ai plus les idées très claires. Je peux essayer un sort de localisation si tu as un dessin, une représentation ou une pensée précise de ce à quoi elles ressemblent, mais pas aujourd'hui."

Derek, se redressa, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être déçu et demanda, plus ou moins sèchement :

"- Pourquoi ?"

Le magicien eut une grimace avant d'expliquer :

"- Et bien, Scott a en partie raison. Je ne peux pas trop m'éloigner du village car cela épuise mes réserves de magie. Je le protège et je suis plus fort quand les marquages de mes sortilèges sont proches. Plus je m'éloigne, plus je puise dans mes réserves. Demain, je pourrais t'aider. En attendant, tu peux t'installer ici, j'ai un matelas de fortune."

Il désigna l'objet du pouce alors que Derek grommelait un vague remerciement. Il attendait depuis des années, il n'était plus à quelques heures près finalement. Il s'installa plus franchement avant de regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce principale qui remplissait toutes les fonctions d'une maison, montrant la relative pauvreté dans laquelle vivait le magicien. Tout était dépareillé, donnant un charme particulier à l'habitation. C'était petit et mal rangé mais propre tout de même. Stiles avait visiblement essayé d'organiser les espaces sans y parvenir totalement. Derek pouvait ainsi voir des dessins de pentagramme à côté de livres de cuisine et sur ce qui semblait être un minuscule bureau, des pommes de terre traînaient. Il aida d'ailleurs le magicien à les éplucher afin de préparer le repas.

Derek se faisait la réflexion que c'était une tâche apaisante qu'il n'avait plus pratiqué depuis longtemps, traqué comme il l'était, quand on frappa à la porte. Le magicien alla ouvrir. C'était un habitant du village qui requérait ses services. Stiles lui dit de patienter quelques instants avant de rentrer chez lui. Derek le suivit du regard, alors qu'il prenait différents flacons et boîtes. Le magicien lui dit qu'il ne serait pas long et il sortit, accompagnant le villageois jusqu'à chez lui. Derek continua de préparer la nourriture, plongeant de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Il ressentait un certain apaisement qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Ėtait-ce le fouillis de la pièce, qui reflétait le dynamisme de Stiles ? Les odeurs boisées des différentes mixtures ? Ou était-ce le fait d'être loin de la pression des Argent ? Il n'aurait se le dire. Pourtant, là, il ressentait un certain début de paix, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis le massacre de sa famille.

**Ω**

Le magicien revint quelques heures plus tard, épuisé. Des cernes mangeaient une partie de son visage et il tremblait, livide. Derek fit la moue. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'impliquait le rôle de Stiles dans le village et il n'était pas sûr que cela lui plaise. Et malheureusement pour le châtain, il allait également lui demander de puiser dans ses réserves. Il secoua la tête. Il devait le faire pour sa famille.

Stiles et Derek passèrent une soirée plutôt agréable, à parler de sujets divers et le loup s'étonna des larges connaissances du magicien. Ils arrêtèrent cependant la discussion rapidement, le plus jeune s'endormant dans le fauteuil. Ce dernier se traîna sur son lit, s'enroulant dans une couverture de basse qualité avant de murmurer une bonne nuit au loup. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le matelas de fortune, installé rapidement entre le lit et la table. Ce n'était pas confortable mais c'était chaleureux et c'était tout ce qui importait au loup.

Le lendemain, Stiles semblait plus reposé, bien qu'il aurait mérité d'avoir quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Pourtant, des coups à sa porte l'avaient tiré de son lit et il avait répondu avec enthousiasme à l'habitant. Le châtain n'avait rien montré de sa fatigue, ni de sa lassitude et il avait suivi le villageois en souriant. Quand il rentra, Stiles passa mollement sa main sur son visage avant de sourire d'une manière que le loup trouva forcée. Le jeune mage déclara :

"- Bon alors, est-ce que tu as un dessin, une pensée, quelque chose ?"

Le loup hocha la tête, repoussant la culpabilité qu'il ressentait face à la fatigue et au sacrifice qu'il demandait au magicien.

"- Mais rien de récent."

Stiles secoua sa main en l'air, balayant son argument.

"- On peut essayer, ça ne coûte rien."

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le magicien avait mis en place un sortilège, basé sur des plantes et des pentagrammes dessinés à même le sol. Il récita une formule avant de demander à Derek de prononcer les noms de ses sœurs. Ils attendirent mais rien ne se passa. Le loup fixait avidement le sol, se demandant si une vision allait en sortir ou si quelque chose allait se passer. Mais rien. Stiles soupira avant de s'asseoir sur ses talons. Il se frotta la nuque en soufflant. Derek le regarda et vit que les cernes du magicien avaient grandi. Toutefois, il fut sorti de ses pensées par les explications :

"- Bon. Visiblement ça ne donne rien, je suis désolé. Je vais réfléchir à d'autres solutions.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que…"

Stiles se figea avant de se taper la main sur le front. Bien sûr, s'il n'expliquait pas, le loup ne pouvait qu'arriver à de mauvaises conclusions.

"- Ça ne veut rien dire en fait. Ou plutôt, ça peut vouloir dire beaucoup de choses : que ton souvenir n'est pas clair, qu'elles sont trop éloignées, qu'elles sont protégées par une sorte de… je sais pas, de barrière magique ou… Enfin voilà. Ça ne nous avance à rien finalement."

Stiles ramassa les ingrédients disposés au sol avant d'effacer le dessin. Quand il se redressa, il eut un vertige et ce fut Derek qui le soutint. Le loup posa un regard inquiet sur lui avant de lui demander d'une voix grave :

"- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Le magicien était pâle, tremblant et il avait froid. Pourtant, il sourit faiblement et répondit :

"- Ouais ça va."

Le loup grogna. Il n'avait même pas besoin de ses sens surnaturels pour comprendre qu'il mentait.

"- Ne mens pas, tu es gelé. Repose-toi."

Il prit le magicien dans ses bras et ce dernier ne protesta pas, signe qu'il était bien plus fatigué qu'il ne le montrait réellement. Il l'installa sur le lit et prit la couverture avant de l'envelopper dedans. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, Stiles était toujours aussi froid. Derek soupira avant de commencer à enlever ses habits. Le magicien s'étouffa face à la vue du corps dénudé avant de fermer les yeux en rosissant. Quelques instants plus tard, un immense loup noir monta sur le lit, faisant grincer les lattes avant de s'installer contre le châtain. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps. Il plongea ses mains dans la fourrure douce, appréciant le toucher sous ses doigts. Il frotta les poils, les lissant de la paume et doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, il rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

**Ω**

La semaine s'écoula et les jours se ressemblèrent les uns les autres. Derek passait son temps dans la maison de Stiles, l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait, flânant dans le village quand il lui prenait l'envie de sortir. Le magicien, quant à lui, ne sortait que rarement, la plupart du temps pour aider les habitants qui en avaient besoin. Il soignait des blessures, protégeait des soldats, essayait de localiser des planques ou préparait toutes sortes de sortilèges et de potions qui pourraient donner l'avantage aux résistants face aux chasseurs. Stiles revenait de ces sorties avec toujours plus de tristesse, toujours plus de fatigue.

Derek le voyait mourir à petit feu, pour le bien du village, pour le bien des résistants. Et aussi horrible que cela était pour lui, le loup ne pouvait l'empêcher car, tous les jours, Stiles essayait également de localiser ses sœurs. Et Derek voyait deux sentiments exploser en lui : l'espoir et la culpabilité. Il ne pouvait que prier pour que le magicien trouve rapidement sa famille, pour qu'il ne sente plus fautif de contribuer à son affaiblissement.

Paradoxalement, Stiles, s'il voyait son corps décliner, ne pouvait qu'apprécier la compagnie du loup. Sous son air austère, ce dernier avait de la répartie et le magicien appréciait leurs discussions qui se faisaient de plus en plus longues. Grâce au loup, il voyait les murs de sa cage s'éloigner un peu plus. Certes, ses ressources diminuaient d'autant plus rapidement qu'il effectuait des sorts toujours plus puissants afin de trouver les sœurs du loup, cependant, il jugeait que c'était un mal pour un bien.

Malgré tout, Stiles allait d'échec en échec. Il ne trouvait rien et il allait devoir passer à une toute autre catégorie de sort s'il ne voulait pas abandonner. Et il savait ne pas être physiquement en état pour lancer un sort aussi puissant. Alors, il lui faudrait attendre. Malgré lui, il était quelque peu content de savoir que le loup allait rester plus longtemps parmi eux et surtout, avec lui. Son quotidien était moins morose depuis que Derek était ici.

Ils étaient en train de partager un repas frugal quand Stiles annonça :

"- J'ai une idée pour trouver tes sœurs. Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps. Je… Je pensais que…"

Il se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque. Le sujet qu'il allait aborder n'était pas facile, loin de là.

"- En fait, je voudrais prendre contact avec ta famille."

Le loup fronça les sourcils. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils essayaient de faire depuis des jours déjà sans aucun succès ? Il croisa les bras avant de répondre :

"- Ma famille ?

\- Oui… Ta… euh… ta famille dans le manoir."

Derek tressaillit. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et il ne comprenait pas où le magicien voulait en venir. Il bégaya :

"- Je… Enfin... Je ne saisis pas."

Stiles soupira, ses mains battant l'air pour parfaire son explication :

"- Et bien. Ils pourront peut-être nous dire ce que tes sœurs sont devenues. Et puis… Je suis désolé et je ne te souhaite pas du tout cela mais, imagine que… Qu'elles n'aient pas réussi à fuir ? Je pourrais entrer en contact avec elles."

Le visage du loup se ferma mais il hocha la tête. Il comprenait la logique bien que l'idée ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Il désirait autant parler à sa famille décédée qu'il appréhendait ce moment. Il avait peur de ses réactions. Stiles enchaîna, le sortant de ses pensées :

"- C'est une magie particulière et en l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux pas la pratiquer seul. Pour cela, j'ai besoin d'attendre une occasion spéciale. Tu as déjà entendu parler d'Halloween, n'est-ce pas ? La fête des morts. Durant cette journée, la magie est puissante, elle vibre presque et sature l'atmosphère. Les limites se font plus fines, les frontières plus fragiles. Il est plus facile de parler aux morts quand on a l'impression qu'ils sont à portée de mains. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il y a plus de démons et d'attaques surnaturelles à cette période. Même si on ne voit pas physiquement la magie, elle est partiellement perceptible par les sens surnaturels. Enfin bref, je m'égare. Halloween n'est que dans six semaines. Je pourrais essayer sans aide avant mais, cela aurait beaucoup moins de chance de réussir et je ne pourrais sûrement pas réessayer avant un moment alors... Est-ce que c'est bon pour toi ?"

Derek hocha la tête. C'était la meilleure piste qu'il n'avait jamais eu, comment pouvait-il refuser ? Et au vu du sourire rayonnant du magicien, sa réponse lui convint. Le loup ne put empêcher un ersatz de sourire illuminer son visage.

**Ω**

Ces six semaines permirent à Stiles et Derek de se rapprocher davantage. Ils se comprenaient comme jamais ils n'avaient compris personne d'autre. Stiles percevait la douleur de Derek, sa solitude infinie et son manque de sociabilité. Derek était empathique face au devoir de Stiles, à ses responsabilités et à ce que cela impliquait pour lui sur le moyen terme. Ils partageaient la même haine farouche des Argent, sans pour autant pouvoir y faire quelque chose directement. Ils avaient chacun un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire et s'en trouvaient complémentaires.

C'était pourquoi, un soir, lorsque Derek avait raccompagné un Stiles transi de froid dans son lit, il ne s'était pas changé en loup, se contentant de le serrer dans ses bras. Ils avaient échangé des baisers chastes mais qui voulaient dire tellement. Leur histoire était vouée à l'échec. Derek ne pouvait renoncer à sa famille. Stiles ne pouvait fuir son combat. Et pourtant, pendant ces six semaines, ils vécurent dans une sorte de bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux. La fin n'en serait que plus dure, pourtant, ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre, au maximum.

Et puis, le soir d'Halloween arriva. Le village était en effervescence : les créatures ressentaient la magie bourdonner dans l'air. Derek lui-même sentait le pouvoir parcourir ses muscles. Il avait vu le magicien qui semblait être en pleine forme. Il n'y avait aucune commune mesure avec le Stiles des semaines précédentes, celui qui revenait affaibli de ses interventions. Ce dernier était rayonnant. Ses cernes avaient disparu et il ne tenait plus en place. Il s'était levé tôt pour faire les préparatifs du rituel, laissant le loup à ses occupations. Ce dernier avait traîné dans le lit, savourant la sensation, repoussant les impulsions de son corps qui lui disait de se transformer et de courir sous sa forme lupine.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble. Personne ne les dérangea, comme s'ils s'étaient donné le mot. Derek et Stiles étaient assis sur le fauteuil, étroitement enlacés. Le magicien avait caressé la barbe naissante du loup avant de murmurer :

"- J'aurais aimé te connaître dans d'autres circonstances."

Derek avait senti sa gorge se nouer, conscient de toutes les implications de ces quelques mots. Il avait fermé les yeux alors que ces derniers le piquaient, empêchant l'eau saline de déborder. Il n'avait pu qu'embrasser le mage avec passion, l'empêchant de parler, s'empêchant de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait, tout comme Stiles ne pouvait le suivre.

Le soir, Stiles partit quelques instants pour se préparer à recevoir la vague magique nécessaire au rituel. Lorsque Derek le vit rentrer dans la maison, il en eut le souffle coupé. Le magicien était vêtu d'un unique short, le corps peint de symboles. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne semblait pas avoir froid. Une couronne de plantes surmontait son front alors que de nombreux bracelets encerclaient ses poignets. Derek aurait aimé retracer les signes peints sur son torse de ses doigts mais il se retint. Il n'en avait pas le droit, pas la possibilité. Stiles le regardait, les yeux brillants, et il lui tendit la main. Derek s'en saisit, appréciant la douce chaleur qui s'en dégageait avant de hocher la tête. Ils se comprenaient.

Le rituel fut bref. Quelques mots prononcés, des prénoms murmurés et Derek fit face à sa famille. Il pleura en retrouvant tous les membres de sa meute qui avaient péri depuis de si nombreuses années. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps mais il savait à quel point cela était coûteux pour Stiles, même en cette nuit d'Halloween. Alors il se contenta de quelques paroles et de questions importantes. Il obtint des réponses qui lui bloquèrent la respiration, aspiré qu'il était dans un maelstrom de sentiments contradictoires. Il respira profondément avant de caresser l'épaule du mage qui était assis en tailleur au sol, concentré. Stiles ouvrit les yeux avant de rompre le lien magique et de s'effondrer par terre. Il respirait laborieusement. C'était une dépense de magie sans précédent et il en subissait le contrecoup de plein fouet.

Derek le porta, comme à son habitude sur le lit, et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mot. Stiles savait. Ils n'étaient pas tristes. Ils s'y étaient tous les deux attendus. Pour autant, la chute n'en serait pas moins rude. Ils ne dormirent pas cette nuit-là, profitant des derniers instants qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Au petit matin, Derek eut plus de mal à quitter les bras de Stiles qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il aurait aimé que les réponses qu'il avait trouvées la veille ne soient pas autant teintées d'amertume. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis des années et jamais il n'aurait imaginé être aussi ambivalent.

Il aurait aimé que sa famille ne soit pas morte. Il aurait aimé rencontrer le mage avant la montée sur le trône de Gérard Argent. Il aurait aimé pouvoir aimer Stiles. Et quand il voyait le regard du mage sur lui, il y voyait le reflet de ses propres pensées. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Stiles sortit de l'enceinte du village. Il accompagna Derek jusqu'à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a de cela plusieurs semaines maintenant. Cela avait un goût doux-amer, à l'image de leur relation.

Lorsque Derek se retourna pour faire face au mage, ne lâchant pas sa main -pas encore-, il ne put que détester le sourire de Stiles. Il était faux, ne reflétant que la façade que le mage laissait voir aux autres, comme lorsqu'il ne voulait pas montrer sa fatigue aux personnes venant quémander son aide. Alors, Derek posa sa main contre la nuque du mage et se pencha contre lui, appuyant sans douceur ses lèvres sur celles faussement souriantes de Stiles. Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Il l'embrassa avec autant de passion qu'il était capable d'en ressentir. Il l'embrassa pour essayer d'apaiser tout le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Et quand il s'éloigna, ses yeux verts accrochèrent ceux du châtain : il y lut un avenir qu'ils pourraient partager si là, ils fuyaient tous les deux leurs destinées. Pourtant, Stiles ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien alors que Derek laissait sa main glisser contre sa nuque, retrouvant sa place initiale contre son corps. Il ne dit rien quand le loup se recula.

Et alors que Derek faisait demi-tour, marchant vers un avenir aussi sombre qu'incertain, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré que Stiles ne le retienne.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à Stiles et Derek de se retrouver (peut-être...)._


End file.
